survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
See You Soon/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Penny Polendina "A speech aimed at those who do not believe me, like me, nor wish to see me win. Not being good at speeches in the first place probably isn't going to help me here, either. What makes me more deserving that Nines or Ralph is... is that... well, if I am honest, I cannot think of a reason as to why I am more deserving than my two fellow finalists. Nines has taught me things that I never thought I would learn. He was always there for me whenever I sought his advice and his companionship is something that I value so dearly. He went out of his way to protect me when others attempted to attack my honesty and spent countless nights discussing what it means to be human with me. This may come as a surprise to many of you, but I still don't fully understand what it means. But, as Jhin said; our love is one that has defied all system of logic. Ralph has been the... sweetest person to me since the beginning. I still remember when the two of us were doing warm ups in camp together before an immunity challenge. Unsurprisingly, we still didn't win, but he won my affection. And, as such, I would like to deeply implore you all to... vote for..." "No, neither of them would want me to say that. Neither of them would want me to throw my chances away. To do so would be an insult to Jhin who bravely fought his way to the finale. It would be an insult to everyone who I voted out. Father wouldn't be too happy either. Nor would my friends back at home. This competition has taught me many things. It has not taught me how to lie, as I still hiccup each time I tell one. It has not taught me how to deceive others, nor has it taught me to manipulate those around me. It taught me an important lesson in humanity, for lack of a better word. No, I think saying that it has taught me what it means to have sentience and the struggles that being alive entails." "Before I came, I was... protective over the fact that I am not a real-- that I am a robot. Father loved me so deeply, even if I was built rather than born. Perhaps that was the most important thing for me to overcome. I was so scared that I would be... treated differently for my origins that I wanted to hide them. But I learnt that no matter your appearance or species, you need not be ashamed of yourself. I have also learned about human emotions. The ones that cause you to make mistakes and cause their cheeks to turn a different colour. I've learnt about those and I have learnt the bad and the good ones. I feel regret, remorse, embarrassment, pain, sadness... yet I also feel love, and joy, and peace and happiness. And even though my clothes were dirty, my hair a mess, and my limbs aching, I still felt the positive emotions, even when the negative ones were scratching at my circuits. Perhaps... your vote should be placed on me not because you like me, nor because I outwitted, outlasted, and outplayed anyone, but because I developed more in my 38 days here than I have in my first five months of creation. The memories that I've made with the people I've befriended are, in and of themselves, already victories. But I realise that I've allowed my filter to stay deactivated for too long, and I believe it is time to re-enable it." Ralph "Ralph knows he's the odd one out here. He knows he's standing next to two androids that love each other a lot. They wanted to win together, but they had to bring someone else with them to this Council. They picked Ralph. First of all, Ralph wants to thank Mrs. Penny and Mr. 9S for being so nice to him throughout the game. Ralph doesn't see a lot of kindness. Ralph doesn't see a lot of people in general. When he does see them, it's mostly people who want to hurt Ralph or take over his home. Ralph doesn't like that. B-But many of the people around Ralph invited him into their homes, they weren't turned away by Ralph. They wanted to help him, maybe even be Ralph's friend." "For that, Ralph is grateful. Not many people have given heed to Ralph for as long as Ralph's been around, but many of you did. Even those that don't like Ralph or tried to hurt him...Ralph knows why you felt that way. Ralph knows there's a lot of things wrong with him. Doing things that he sometimes can't control - that really hurts Ralph once he realizes what's been done. But even in just these 39 days, now that he's standing here with the chance to win it all, Ralph thinks he's changed a lot. There's a lot of...what's the word Ralph's looking for? Feelings. Ralph has a lot of feelings that he doesn't know how to express." "From the beginning, Ralph never thought he'd make it this far. He was scared of what might happen to him. Even when he got off the bus, Ralph tried to smile and look good, but inside his head, Ralph was afraid. But against all odds, Ralph found a way to work with the right people and make his way to the finals. Ralph isn't as big, or as famous, or as nice, or as funny as some other people here. Ralph is just one little android that, before this, was hiding in a house in Detroit. Ralph likes to think of his house as one big castle, but really, Ralph knows it's just an abandoned squat. But it's all Ralph has. Ralph is very, very happy he went from that old building to where he is now. Even if Ralph doesn't win, he's glad he got to meet so many people that have impacted Ralph, for better or worse." "Another thing that Ralph realizes is that there are two humans on the jury. Humans have never had the best relationship with Ralph, and Ralph knows everyone else knows that. But to Danny and Mina, Mina especially, Ralph wants you two to know that even if Ralph still can't trust humans, you have both affected Ralph in big and small ways. You've changed Ralph, and Ralph hopes it's for the best." "And everyone else - 'machine' and monster the same, just like you have taught Penny, you have also taught Ralph something. Ralph has learned a lot about trust and how clear some things can be - that's something he learned from Mr. Viago. When he met with Ralph and 66 in the forest that night, he helped Ralph calm down when he got scared. But Viago also did some things after the merge that confused Ralph. No matter what Viago's intentions were for Ralph, no matter what actions he took, something as small as consoling Ralph makes Ralph grateful that he was there." "For Miss Rottytops and Miss Shinobu, Ralph didn't get to talk to them a lot, but Ralph knows they helped keep camp alive, even if Ralph didn't always agree with them. And Larxene and Alice, Ralph wouldn't be where he is right now if it weren't for them. Ralph wouldn't have made it out of Mangalia alive. Ralph found safety in people he would have never expected. That counts for Goblin too - she may have had differences with some of us, and she scared Ralph sometimes, but she was necessary in moving us along through the merge, and Ralph knows she doesn't hate anyone up on this stage. That's enough for Ralph to be thankful." "Ralph also knows that, for Jhin, 17's sacrifice wasn't in vain just because he isn't in the finals right now. You deserved every bit of success you found, and Ralph is glad he could help you get to that...4th place you love so much. Haha." "Miku. Ralph is sorry. He wishes you were right here next to him, but Ralph knew things couldn't work out that way if Ralph was going to be fair." "Whew. That took a lot out of Ralph. Ralph probably talked too much. Ralph should probably shut up soon, but before he does, Ralph supposes that the thing he wants everyone to take away is that he is thankful for everyone in this room right now. You have all helped Ralph in plenty of different ways, and Ralph won't ever forget you." 9S Pod, I believe this is the end of the line, isn't it? "Affirmative, these are the last few moments of our existence within this establishment, it'd be wise to still listen in to the words of the hostess and deliver your speech; it's something we shouldn't disrespect due to all the others that have fought alongside us and against us." Yeah... you're right. Well then... let's start that little thing then - it's been a long time coming. When I first arrived here, my knowledge of humanity didn't stretch much further than the knowledge my data fed me. My own emotions nor my feelings eluded me, the details still elude me, however... somewhere along the lines I realized a lot of things - more than I could've imagined. It all started off in the castle where I only met two humans, one being the opposite of kind, whereas the other tried to establish a bond. Hah, yeah... that was the first human contact I made, I'll treasure that till the end. The road was long, but along the road I realized a lot of things... humans aren't as perfect as I expected them to be, they were the polar opposite, even. The 'alien' for example... they even went as far as to threaten Ralph, dodging our one and only chance to save Ralph from their grasp. No... After that a lot of things happened... we got to our tribes and I had met a lot of other androids that arranged from old and rotten technology to technology I had never seen before - two sides of the same coin. I met someone really special to me... I developed emotions, even if they're strictly forbidden for a YoRHa unit, but I doubt that matters anymore; I'd give up the entire world if it meant that I could spent the rest of my days with her. However, this isn't as they'd call a "ballad of love", right? I'd ask someone else advice for that, but he... well... he took the fall even when I offered to take it, insisting that I should vote him out; he's the only reason I got this far and he's the only reason I even managed to get together with miss Penny - mister Jhin. I don't think I've ever met someone like you, mister Jhin, you helped me so much yet you weren't even realizing it. Every meeting we had, even those with mister Zombieman... I wonder where his head went, I haven't seen it in a while... ...but you helped me a lot, and so did he, even if he was the main victim, having to witness him getting beat up wasn't a pleasant sight, especially when there was no reason whatsoever. Nonetheless... my insight also endowed me with the fact that there was another relation going on, to see them part was dreadful, deep down I felt remorse cause I could've helped miss Alice in her decision-making, ensuring she wouldn't have been voted off and leave her beloved in a lone shelter far away from the others... but I don't know what the detriments to that would've been. Perhaps you would've been in my position right now if I did that, it's odd how that works, right? Anyway... I thank both of you as well, without the two of you, miss Penny and I wouldn't have made it past the swap or the merge, we would've been taken as granted and eventually voted off if some people had their way. Same way I should thank miss Shinobu for standing by mister Jhin's side and being his disciple... if it weren't for how miss Alice played it, letting us all come to the realization that we should fight for our own kind first, it would've been different, I assure you that! Same goes for you, miss Goblin, you were a true friend, even till the end... you wouldn't betray either me or miss Penny and for that I thank you... but just like with miss Shinobu, there was just no other option. I'm not going to ask any of you to vote for me, Ralph, or miss Penny, really; the most important thing I learned during this all was that you should follow your heart, even if it's synthetic and you're not even seen as a human being nor a being with consciousness or a soul - just a ghost in a shell. If I lose then so be it, it was to be expected as perhaps my actions were too rough... but if my actions weren't as I performed them, I wouldn't have made all the friends and relationships I've made; I wouldn't have had a quarrel with mister Viago, and the 'alien' either... but in my eyes their actions weren't just so if they have hatred towards me then so be it, I can't say that after this I harbor ill-will due to a few simple reasons! If it weren't for this competition I wouldn't have been able to meet mister Jhin, miss Goblin, miss Alice, Ralph, miss Penny, miss Shinobu, mister Sexbang, or mister 17. If it weren't for this competition I wouldn't have known what love is, if it wasn't for this competition I wouldn't have known what friendship is, if it wasn't for this competition I wouldn't have seen a single glimpse of humanity, if it weren't for this competition I would've never learned about art and romance along the way, if it weren't for this competition... I... I... well, I wouldn't have realized how tough it is to know you have to vote out a friend and miss out on their presence for a long time, I wouldn't have known how painful it can be to lose those you care about due to a decision that isn't yours... but that's how it's supposed to be, right? I wish I could mention more of you, however... not all things were supposed to be nondeterministic and so some interactions weren't supposed to be, however, friendship and love are the two things not a single competition can award as a prize and if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have known any of it... therefore I have to thank all of you, even mister Viago. Category:Jury speeches